Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu - Short Story
Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu Short Story is the first of the four "Short Story" digital comics expanding on the premises of certain arcs in the Confession Executive Committee ~Love Series~. While not available by itself, this comic was featured as a bonus in the Collector's edition of HoneyWorks' debut album Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita., both as a 68 page paperback comic (as Prologue) and as a voiced comic on the DVD that came with the collector's set. This voiced comic is also notable for introducing the seiyuu of the six main characters; Haruka Tomatsu (Natsuki), Hiroshi Kamiya (Yu), Yuki Kaji (Sota), Kana Asumi (Akari), Kenichi Suzumura (Haruki), and Aki Toyosaki (Miou), as well as featuring Momo Asakura (Hina). The story, as indicated by its name, is an adaptation of Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu, which also features the characters seen in Hatsukoi no Ehon and Yakimochi no Kotae, as in Confession Rehearsal ZERO. Nine minutes of the short story are available for free in digital form, on the Honeyworks Niconico account. Isolated from that is the final confession scene, done so that others can provide their own voice work to the scene. Voice Cast |member1= Natsuki Enomoto |va1 = |member6 = Sota Mochizuki |va6 = |member5 = Akari Hayasaka |va5 = |member4 = Haruki Serizawa |va4 = |member3 = Miou Aida |va3 = |member7 = Hina Setoguchi |va7 = |member8 = |va8 = |member9 = |va9= }} Songs Featured Themes * Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu (performed by: Haruka Tomatsu) - Opening Theme * Byoumei Koi Wazurai (performed by: Haruka Tomatsu) - Ending Theme Synopsis : On a winter's day in her second year of high school, Natsuki Enomoto decides to confess to her longtime crush, Yu Setoguchi, and tell him how much she wants to go out with him. While he is initially shocked, Natsuki backs out of the confession, passing it off as a joke and a "practice confession" for the person she really likes. Yu, who secretly likes Natsuki in turn, then turns the question on her; however he also passes his quip off as a joke and they agree to help Natsuki confess to her "real crush", both going out for ramen afterwards on Natsuki's dime. : Natsuki recounts these events to schoolmates Mio and Akari, who tease her for not going through with her love. However, their love lives aren't much better than hers; Mio has her own crush to attend to, but she is too shy to make a move, and Akari is asked if she likes schoolmate Sota Mochizuki, but she declines and says she doesn't know love yet in addition to not knowing Sota particularly well. Regardless, both girls decide to help Natsuki confess and support her through her efforts. :Meanwhile, on the boys' side of things, Sota is seen moping. He has strong unrequited feelings for Akari, and he tries to unload on Yu about it. Haruki Serizawa, Mio's crush, talks to Yu for a while until Mio comes for him so they can walk home together. Yu and Sota comment that Haruki and Mio look like a couple already, but neither of them know if the pair is dating or not. :That night, Natsuki comes over to Yu's house to study and play games with Yu's sister, Hina. As Yu and Natsuki study, the latter asks the former if he would support her through her real confession. Putting a lid on his feelings, Yu replies in the affirmative; and putting a lid on her own feelings, Natsuki drops the subject. That night, she steels herself for giving a real confession the next day, and the rest of her friends circle attempts to do the same. :The day of, Natsuki goes overboard and gets nervous. In the morning she overdoes her makeup for the confession, and Miou and Akari come to help her; the school day has her be more energetic than usual. Yu is asked about it by Haruki, who heard about Natsuki's predicament through Mio, and is told to speak up if he's uncomfortable about his crush possibly loving somebody else. To Yu, it is good advice, but hypocritical coming from Haruki's mouth. :Later on after school, Natsuki asks Yu to stay with her to watch her last "practice confession". Sure enough, he agrees, and she gives him it. But as he turns to leave, she gives him a tearful, honest confession which actually catches his attention. Allowing himself to finally relish in his mutual crush, he accepts Natsuki's confession and embraces her. :Mio silently prays for Natsuki's confession to be successful as she leaves school, and when she and Haruki stop on their way, they try to ask each other if they have a crush. They both say yes, but never say who the crush is, causing them both to believe their love isn't mutual. Mio excuses herself and cries into Akari's arms when she sees the girl, eventually getting cheered up by spending time with her, and Haruki yells into the sky about his crush supposedly being mistaken. : Some time later, Miou has cheered up. While Akari is glad that her friend is able to bounce back for the time being, she gets caught thinking about what she would do if she ever found love until Sota comes to her, asking to meet with him at 4:10 after school. As it turns out, it was to confess; he asks if he's "not good enough", to which she affirms confusedly, and he tries to make himself clearer. Despite her confusion towards his feelings, she does offer to go to a local sweet shop with him, which he readily agrees to. However, on their way out, they discover a shocking sightー from their view, Haruki is confessing to Natsuki under Mio and Yu's noses. Trivia Differences from Other Adaptations: * Koyuki Ayase and his respective subplot do not come into play here, as he was not introduced to the franchise at the time. Likewise, despite Haruki Serizawa being present, he does not complicate matters by doing practice confessions with Natsuki while her own practice confessions are going on. The novels have Yu become jealous of Haruki's popularity, believing the other boy to be the crush Natsuki is practicing for. * The whole thing takes place during the wintertime, in comparison to the PV where Natsuki and Yu are shown in summer school uniforms. * Unlike the later novel version, the Film Club's final school project does not play a role in Natsuki's confession. * The story takes place over a few days at most, compared to the later canon's versions taking place over the course of all of 3rd year. * In the Yakimochi no Kotae novel, Haruki and Miou's talk, including Miou's meeting with Akari, happens before Natsuki's final confession and not during. Milestones: * First voiced comic Category:Manga Category:Digital Comic